Soul Runner
by DogsPajamas
Summary: 3 years after Aang defeated Ozai and all is well, but things are not as they seem and a new enemy is rising out of the darkness. As new feelings begin to occur, and hearts are broken, the Gaang must reunite, or all is lost. Tokka/Sukka Kataang/Zutara R&R!
1. ShadowFire

In a world of benders and great mythical beasts, a world that's witnessed a terrible war and the rise of the Avatar, Aang, a new threat is rising, one which has no mercy, one which is intent on ruling the world with the ruthless element of Darkness. Only a year has passed since Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai, can the Avatar and his friends defeat the Lord of Darkness, Raiya? Or will their past ordeals get in the way...

But Raiya isn't the only thing which stands in the Gaang's way. Feelings are starting to develop, feelings which may jeaprodise the outcome of the ever-nearing war…

Iroh: It's times like these, dark times, they can bring people together…

Toph: Take my hand

Iroh: Or they can tear them apart…

Katara: *hits Aang with scroll*

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, any of its characters ideas or settings.

"Get off me!" Zuko yelled, as the shadows pinned him up against the bedroom wall. The sound of Mei's muffled screams could be heard from the opposite side of the palace, as the shadows advanced on the great house of the Fire Lord, ripping every priceless wall hanging into tiny shreds, slaughtering every animal, sticking their hearts on pikes and feasting on their eye sockets, turning every individual's soul into pits of despair. Guards ran frantically towards the chambers of the Fire Lord, their hearts in their mouths as the shadows grabbed at their skin, their eyes, their hair, anything that resulted in severe pain.

Zuko could feel his soul beginning to wonder, he suddenly didn't have the will to live anymore. The shadows...they were tearing him apart. Sweat poured of his face like running water, his golden eyes bright with a lethal anger. "Uncle!" he yelled desperately, as the shadows tightened their grip.

A bitter laugh ran through the palace, "Your Uncle won't help you this time, Zuko. He is a little...busy at the moment," A hooded figure appeared in the doorway, it's face hidden in shadow and his long, wrinkled fingers as white as snow itself clasping a long, wooden staff.

"Most people tend to refer to me as Fire Lord Zuko, Raiya," Zuko said, gritting his teeth.

The figure laughed again. "So you remember me? Well, I am surprised. The last time I saw you, I wiped your memory clean, but my magic was, at the time, a little unpractised, but, oh well. Killing you will be so much more fun if you remember me," He threw back his hood, and immediately the shadows swarming the bedroom dropped to the floor, bowing to their leader: the only bender of the element, Darkness, Raiya: The King of the Shadows. Raiya grinned, flashing his gleaming yellow teeth in Zuko's direction. "It is time..." he said, advancing towards him, "Oh great and mighty Fire Lord, it is most certainly time, for the new moon shines high in the sky. Get ready to embrace the darkness!" He let out an ear-splitting shriek, and ran a pale finger down Zuko's cheek. "Good luck," he said sweetly, taking a step back and throwing his hood back over his head.

As soon as Raiya's face was lost from sight, the shadows advanced onto Zuko. He roared with pain as the shadows ripped and teared at his skin, "Mei! Uncle!" he yelled hopelessly. Blood poured from his body, as the shadows ripped at his skin, but he soon felt their grips loosen, his body falling weakly to the floor.

"Zuko…" Raiya knelt down beside the Fire Lord's lifeless body, "You thought a child like yourself could defeat the shadows?" He let out a sinister chuckle, "I have heard about the Avatar, and I am not afraid. Your father was weak and ignorant, where as I am strong. I have no need to fear a boy. I am the Lord of Darkness, Bender of the Night!" His breathing had grown heavy with excitement, and he swiftly returned to his feet. "You could have joined me… You could have been the most powerful bender of all time," He shook his head, "But you chose the route of foolishness,"

"I call it courage," replied Zuko, his gaze hard.

Raiya laughed, and clicked his fingers. "You amuse me, Zuko. It is a shame your soul must run," He turned away from the Fire Lord and took a few steps towards the doorway, his cloak billowing behind him.

Zuko gasped. His bending was blocked; he couldn't make so much as a single flame. He could see his sight beginning to fail, and his muscles just wouldn't work. Raiya's voice rang in his ears: _"Get ready to embrace the darkness!" _He winced, as the pain flashed through his body.

_  
"Goodbye Zuko..."_

_  
Zuko closed his eyes as his soul rose from his lifeless body. Raiya's grin faded and he turned to face his minions, "One down, four to go," He handed one of the shadows a note and then exited the chambers, his cloak billowing behind him. _


	2. The Letter

"Aang...Aang? AANG?"

The young avatar awoke to the distant sound of bells ringing and the dulcet tones of his maid; Akiko. He lay still as she busied about his bed chamber, preparing the day's clothes and sweeping the already immaculate floor. Three years ago today he had defeated Fire Lord Ozai in a war to end all wars, and it was today that his best friend, and son of Hakoda (leader of the Southern Water Tribe), Sokka, would be marrying Suki, a pretty, eighteen summer-old Kyoshi warrior.

The sound of a cascading waterfall could be heard through the window Akiko had just opened. A small smile appeared on Aang's face. It had reminded him immediately of Sokka's younger sister, Katara, for whom he'd loved ever since he'd first laid eyes on her. His smile fell as he remembered their last goodbyes in Ba Sing Se. He blinked away the sudden tears which threatened to fall and slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. Akiko pointed silently to the clothes neatly folded at the end of his bed and then exited his quarters. Aang sighed, and got swiftly to his feet.

"Avatar," Jiro muttered with a low bow, as Aang passed his Royal Adviser. "Glad you could join us,"

A collection of important looking people were sitting around a long glass table, each with a smaller, less important person standing beside them. He was guessing that these were the apprentices Jiro had told him about.

"This is Commander Mosumato," Jiro said, indicating to a portly man dressed in a flaming red silk kimono.

Aang bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Commander Mosumato," he said as if he had practised saying this many a time.

"Same to you, Avatar Aang," Mosumato replied, his voice uncannily squeaky. "A great honour it is to finally meet the boy who stopped Ozai,"

"Thank you," Aang said modestly, bowing again.

"And this…" Jiro introduced each of the men in turn, but Aang wasn't really listening. He was gazing longingly at a window in the far corner of the room which revealed an excellent view of the surrounding area. Jiro told him this was the most beautiful house in the Earth Kingdom, but despite Jiro telling him numerous times, he didn't know exactly where it was. They moved around so much it was impossible to keep track of things.

He pined for a bit of freedom, to see his old friends, but Jiro said an Avatar had no time for friends. Even though the war had ended three years ago people from the other three nations were still raging attacks on the Fire Lord and his people and it was the Avatar's job, _his_ job, to try and keep peace. Aang knew the Fire Lord personally; in fact, he had been trained in the art of fire bending by him. He smiled. He missed Zuko, like he missed all the people he'd left behind.

"Aang?" Jiro snapped, tapping him on the shoulder. "It is time to speak,"

The young Avatar swallowed nervously before beginning; he had never been good at public speaking, especially with all these important people watching him with interest. "Three years ago today I defeated Fire Lord Ozai and ended the Great War," He paused. He hoped it didn't sound like he was gloating, "But even now people hope to disrupt the peace we yearn for. Only through brotherhood…" He'd spotted Momo, gliding through the trees, quickly followed by Appa who was grunting in protest. It seemed Momo had a large red fruit clasped tightly in his fore paws and the flying bison wanted it badly. That reminded him, he need to feed Cheza, the messenger hawk Akiko had bought him for his birthday.

He felt a prod in the back from Jiro and hastily continued, "Only through brotherhood can we hope to restore this world to what it should be," He looked at each of the men and their apprentices in turn, "And I need your help to do so,"

Jiro nodded approvingly and indicated for Aang to sit down, before starting a long and boring speech about the importance of being well prepared. Of course Aang had heard it all before. Everywhere they went Jiro always said the same things, over and over. He stifled a yawn, after half an hour of day dreaming, and let out a sigh of relief when his advisor said he could leave.

He exited the room hurriedly, glad to be free at last and ran out of the house skidding to a stop when he reached the edge of a large cliff. The wind gently caressed his face and he closed his eyes contently. Peace…

Aang's eyes snapped open, "Cheza?" he said, frowning slightly as the hawk landed on his shoulder. There was a letter strapped to her back and Aang hastily extracted it from her carrier. "Avatar Aang," he read, his eyes darting across the page, "Fire Lord Zuko is missing. The Fire Nation calls upon your help in this grave and distressing time, please come swiftly. Yours sincerely, Advisor Ping," Aang blinked in disbelief. Zuko missing? He sighed anxiously, before turning and walking back towards the house. He needed to write a letter, a letter that was not addressed to the Fire Nation, but to the Southern Water Tribe.

"Cheza," he said to the messenger hawk as he knocked gingerly on Jiro's chamber door, "I think it's time to reunite the old gang," He swallowed as the door was opened.

"What is it Avatar Aang?" Jiro said, glaring down at him. He seemed a little flustered.

"Fire Lord Zuko… Is missing." Aang's gaze hardened, but inside it felt as if a chunk of his soul had just floated away. Dark times were ahead.


End file.
